Decorative, thermoformable films are widely used to form three-dimensional, decorative accessories and panels that can be attached to a wide variety of industrial and consumer items such as automobiles, trucks, boats, furniture, building materials, appliances, and the like. For instance, metallized polymeric films have been used to fabricate three-dimensional objects that look as if they are made from metal. Substitution of these objects for their metal counterparts can result in at least one of the following: lighter weight, lower manufacturing costs, improved weather resistance, manufacturing ease, greater flexibility, and sharper detail.
In the automotive industry, for example, various components such as trim and bumpers have been prepared for decades from chrome or chrome plated parts to enhance the appearance of automobiles. However, conventional chrome parts have fallen into disfavor in the automotive and other industries because of the cost, lack of flexibility, and manufacturing difficulties associated with such parts. Yet, chrome parts can have a pleasing appearance and can enhance the aesthetic appeal of various products. Thus, there is a demand for a material that looks like chrome, but that lacks the drawbacks associated with chrome and chrome plating.
Thermoformable, metallized polymeric films have been fabricated to simulate chrome. One such film that has been made includes a layer of tin or a tin alloy underneath one or more protective, gloss-enhancing clear coats. Such films have been thermoformed into three-dimensional shaped films that appear to have been made from chrome. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,621 describes metallized films that can be used to make a wide variety of articles for automotive, furniture, and other uses.
Many different surface effects can be incorporated into a thermoformable film. For example, thermoformable films can also be used to provide surfaces that appear to be painted or colored, to be fluorescent or phosphorescent, or to be mirror-like or retroreflective. The surfaces can also look like wood grain, stone or other ceramic, parchment or other paper, or leather or other textile fabrics. The surfaces can be decorated with one or more graphic images or patterns. WO 88/07416 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,335 describe thermoformable films that have surfaces that appear as high gloss painted surfaces for use in the automotive industry.
Thermoformable processes typically involve forming the three-dimensional shaped film on a female mold. The process can be conducted with or without plug assist.